The proliferation of on-line shopping has significantly changed the retail landscape. Increasingly, customers are enjoying the convenience, speed and ability to browse in comfort that Internet shopping enables. Descriptions for a system, apparatus and method of virtual jewelry shopping, as well as the design of customized jewelry pieces from a remote location, are described in U.S. application Ser. Nos. 13/837,374; 13/837,495; 13/837,610; 13/837,718; 14/676,811 all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Due to the expensive price tag and unique nature of fine jewelry, some customers may be hesitant to purchase luxury jewelry items sight unseen. Thus, it may be desirable for online jewelry merchants to partner with local brick-and-mortar stores in order to provide additional support, features, and opportunities for their online retail customers.
This application is generally related to RFID-enhanced shopping experience at a local brick-and-mortar store that is partnership with an online jewelry merchant. Certain applications installed on a customer's mobile device helps facilitate the storage and transport of information in a virtual wallet. Location detection technology may be used to send notifications to a customer who is within a geographic vicinity of the store.